Estalla el Duelo (DBA)
Estalla el Duelo es la undécima película perteneciente a Dragon Ball Adventure y el capitulo 38 en general. Es la novena película de Dragon Ball Adventure Z. Trama Prologo Narrador: La galaxia del sur había sido destruida a manos de un guerrero sumamente poderoso. Kaiosama del Norte: Primero que nada, cálmate. Segundo, ¿que sucedió? Kaiosama del Sur: (FDP) ¡¡¡ES TERRIBLE!!! ¡¡¡ESTABA YO TODO TRANQUILO Y DE PRONTO PUM, MI GALAXIA SE HA IDO!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE O QUIEN HABRÁ SIDO EL O LA INFELIZ QUE COMETIÓ TAL ATROCIDAD???!!! Kaiosama del Norte: Pudo haber sido el señor Bills. Kaiosama del Sur: (FDP) ¡Acabo de contactarme con el señor Wiss y me dice que el cabrón lleva dormido por alrededor de 18 años y AUN NO HA DESPERTADO! Kaiosama del Norte: Okay, cálmate y escucha, vamos a solucionarlo. Kaiosama del Sur: (FDP) ¡Espero encontremos a ese hijo de las mil perras, Kaio del Norte! Kaiosama del Norte: Entonces escucha, conozco a quien nos puede ayudar, te advierto que es un completo imbécil pero no quita el hecho de que nos ha salvado en mas de una ocasión. HOY PRESENTAMOS: ESTALLA EL DUELO Opening Película Mientras tanto con Goku y Milk... Milk: Goku, el día de hoy es muy importante ya que nos supervisaran como padres de familia. Goku: Padre de Familia, oh, ¿sabias que Peter Griffin se ha vuelto un meme? Milk: No hablo de la caricatura "Padre de Familia", sino de la frase. Goku: Oww. Por cierto, ¿puedo quitarme esto? me incomoda mucho. Ademas tenemos como 5 días para enfrentar a Cell. Milk: ¡No iras a ese torneo! ¡Ademas no te quitaras tu uniforme porque los padres deben de ir presentados y no te olvides de las lineas que ensayamos anoche! ¡Ahora volvamos a ensayar! ¿Cuales son tus pasatiempos? Goku: Bueno, mis pasatiempos son pelear contra enemigos fuertes, comer mucho y jalarme el ganso todo el día mientras canto a lo Mr.Giant, mas aun si se trata del Septiembre sin Fap. Milk: ¡No! ¡No puedes decir eso! ¡MENOS eso ultimo! ¡Te pueden tomar por depravado! Mientras tanto con los demas... Krillin: (Cantando) Rush, rush. Hurry hurry lover, come to me. Rush, rush. I wanna see, i wanna see ya get free with me. Bulma: Que bien cantas, Krillin. De vuelta con Goku y Milk... Goku: Milk, me muero de hambre. Quiero comer. Milk: Debes ser un poco mas paciente mi amor, te prometo que saliendo de aquí te compro un helado. Ahora ¿cuales son tus pasatiempos? Goku: ¿Debo decir que son la literatura y los deportes? Milk: Correcto. Goku: ¿Puedo descartar literatura? Es que hay un juego llamado "Doki Doki" que se trata de ello pero es en realidad un Creepypasta tipo Five Nights at Freddy's y Undertale disfrazado de simulador de citas. Milk: Goku esto no es un video juego, esto es la vida real, así que olvídate del JUST MONIKA y enfocate en el JUST MILK, ¿Okay? Goku: Ok. Milk: Ahora segunda pregunta: ¿Cual es tu frase favorita? Goku: Esta... Goku: (Susurrándole al oído) Hoy te haré lo mismo que anoche pero con el Kaioken aumentado veinte veces. Milk: ¡¡¡MARRANO ESA TAMPOCO!!! Devuelta con los demás... Krillin: (Cantando) You got the right stuff. Baby. You're the reason why i'm singing this song! En eso una nave arrasa y sujetos salen de ella... Krillin: (Cantando fuera de pantalla) ALL THAT I NEEDED WAS YOU! OH GIRL, YOU'RE SO RIGHT! Vegeta: ¡ESE MALDITO INSECTO CANTA TAN FUERTE NO LO SOPORTO! Soldados: Su majestad. Vegeta: ¡¿Que carajos?! ???: Vinimos a llevarte a casa... ???: ...mi rey. Vegeta: Espera. ¿Dijiste "rey"? ???: Correcto. Vegeta: Nunca en mi vida me he sentido tan valorado. De vuelta con Goku y Milk... Profesor: Entonces, ¿me podría decir cuales son sus pasatiempos? Goku: Oh, eso es fácil: Mis pasatiempos son la literatura y el deporte. Monika: Te amo. Monika: (Susurrando) Solo Monika. Kaiosama: ¡Goku! ¿Estas ahí? Goku: ¡Kaiosama! ¡Cuanto tiempo! Y yo que pensaba que usted ya había dejado de ser un personaje importante. ¿Que? ¿Hay mas Kaios? Profesor: Señora, ¿que pasa con su esposo? Milk: Ah. El solo tiene autismo, por eso actúa como un imbécil, no se preocupe. Goku: Lo lamento Milk, pero tengo algo que atender con Kaiosama. Goku se teletransporta dejando a todos aterrados... Profesor: ¿Su...su esposo es un fantasma autista? Milk: ¡¡¡MÉTASE EL AUTISMO Y EL PERTURBADROSS POR DONDE MEJOR LE QUEPAN!!! Devuelta con los demás... Vegeta: Así que hiciste un nuevo Planeta Vegeta por tu cuenta. ¿Verdad? ???: Correcto, su majestad. Vegeta: Es oficial entonces. ¡¡ATENCIÓN TODOS LOS IMBÉCILES MALDITOS INSECTOS QUE PISAN ESTE CONDENADO PLANETA!! ¡Me largo de esta pocilga! ¡Encontré lo que por años he buscado! Trunks: ¡Pero papa! ¡¿Que hay de Cell?! Vegeta: ¡Que me la chupe! ???: Ah. Tu debes ser el heredero de la corona. Trunks: ¡Mi nombre es Trunks y no soy ningún heredero mas que de la sangre guerrera de este imbécil que llamar "rey"! Paragus: Mi nombre es Paragus y es un honor si usted viniera con nosotros. Trunks: ¡Esta bien pero aun así no confiare de usted! Roshi: (Mientras intenta librarse de Gohan, Krillin y Oolong) ¡Yo también quiero ir! ¡Suéltenme! Trunks: ¡Mama! ¡Te prometo que traeré a papa de vuelta! Bulma: Eso espero. Los Guerreros se meten a la nave y se van en ella, mientras tanto en el planeta de Kaiosama, Goku aparece en frente de Kaiosama y Bubbles y se quita el uniforme inmediatamente... Goku: ¡Que onda Kaiosama! Kaiosama: ¡Goku! ¡No nos asustes de ese modo! Goku: Si si, perdón. ¿Que pasa? Kaiosama: Alguien destruyo la galaxia del sur y necesito que vayas a averiguar a... Goku: ¡Averiguar quien destruyo la galaxia del sur! ¡Ahora vuelvo! Goku se teletransporta... Kaiosama: ...es un imbécil. Mientras tanto en el Torneo de Cell... Goku: ¡Oye Cell! ¿Fuiste tu quien destruyo la galaxia del sur? Cell: Espera. ¡¿Había una galaxia del sur?! Goku: Olvida que escuchaste eso. Cell: No. Goku se vuelve a teletransportar... Cell: Que sujeto tan agradable. Mientras tanto en Neo Planeta Vegeta... Paragus: Y aquí estamos. Su nuevo palacio. Soldados: ¡Viva el Rey Vegeta! Vegeta: Vaya, que lugar tan "abandonado" como para un rey. Paragus: Oh. El es mi hijo Broly. Estará a sus servicios, su majestad. Broly: Kakaroto. Kakaroto Kakaroto. Vegeta: ¿Que dijo? Solamente le entendí decir el nombre de Kakaroto. Paragus: Oh. El dijo que es un honor servirle a usted, su majestad. Vegeta: ¿Y porque se limita solamente a decir "Kakaroto"? Paragus: Pues... Paragus: ...hace muchas lunas, Broly había nacido junto con el hijo de Bardock. Kakaroto no dejaba de llorar y eso provoco que Broly también llorara, pero ese llanto fue que en su cerebro, sus neuronas iban muriendo a pasos agigantados al grado de que cuando aprendió a hablar, lo único que pudo decir fue "Kakaroto", su primera y ultima palabra. Vegeta: Ya veo. Gohan: Va a costar trabajo intentar hablar "Kakarotiano". Mientras tanto con Goku... Tao: ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!!! Goku: ¡Tranquilízate Tao! ¡Solo quiero saber si fuiste tu quien destruyo la galaxia del sur! Tao: ¡¡¡...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!!! Goku: ¡Deja de gritar si fuiste tu! Tao: ¡¡¡...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!!! Goku: ¡Bueno! ¡Te dejare ir! ¡Iré a seguir interrogando! Mientras tanto en Oborozuka... Tohru: Wow, todo quedo impecable. Goku: ¡Tohru! ¿Fuiste tu quien destruyo la galaxia del sur? Tohru: ¡EL QUE SEA LA PRINCESA DE LA FACCIÓN DEL CAOS NO QUIERE DECIR QUE HAYA DESTRUIDO UNA GALAXIA LLENA DE INSIGNIFICANTES SERES! Goku: ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que fuiste tu? En Neo Planeta Vegeta... Gohan: ¿Que habrá pasado aquí? Trunks: No tengo ni la menor idea. Krillin: ¿Que es eso? Trunks: Parece como una civilización. Gohan: Tenemos que investigar. ???: (Tosiendo) ???: ¿Que te pasa abuelo? ???: No te preocupes, me encuentro bien. Gohan, Krillin y Trunks llegan al lugar... ???: ¡No! ¡No nos lastimes! ¡Lo que pasa es que a mi abuelo le dio un ataque de tos! Gohan: No te preocupes, no somos vigilantes ni nada de eso. ???: ¿Ah no? Gohan: Me parece muy extraño que estén construyendo una ciudad en una zona como esta. ???: Eso a ellos no les importa, esos Sayajin son unos demonios, nos trajeron a la fuerza para construir una ciudad y convertirse en gobernantes de un gobierno corrupto centrado principalmente en vender cosas bastante caras. Gohan: ¿Que tan caras? Guardia: ¡Deja de cuestionar y ponte a trabajar! El guardia golpea al niño y lo empieza a azotar... Gohan: ¡Déjalo! Gohan derrota al guardia pero un montón mas aparece... Guardia: ¡Somos muchos contra 1! ¿Que vas a hacer? Krillin: Omae wa mou Shindeiru. Guardia: Nani?! Todos los Guardias: ¡¡¡DEBES ESTAR DE JODA!!! Las cabezas de los guardias estallan... Krillin: Ja. No se metan con Krillin. Mientras tanto, Jerry se encontraba cantando en la ducha demo... Goku: ¡Jerry fuiste tu quien destruyo la galaxia del sur! Jerry da un grito de niña y golpea a Goku... Goku: ¡Demonios Kaiosama! ¡Interrogue a todos y aun no consigo respuesta! Kaiosama: ¡Goku! ¡Te he intentado decir estas dos horas que vayas a Neo Planeta Vegeta! Goku: ¡¿Vegeta tiene un planeta y es Neo?! ¡Boinas! Goku se teletransporta... Kaiosama: No entiendo como es que consiguió esposa. De vuelta en Neo Planeta Vegeta... Krillin: Y les di una paliza así y así... Goku: ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! ¡¡¡ESO SI QUE DOLIÓ!!! ¿Estoy en Neo Vegeta? Krillin: Así es. Veras unos tipos dijeron que Vegeta es el nuevo rey de este planeta. Aunque tengo mis sospechas. Goku: Yo también. De hecho siento que el Ki de esa persona esta cerca. Ahí los veo. Goku se teletransporta, mientras tanto con Vegeta, Broly y Paragus... Vegeta: Y quiero una sabana bien comodita y un Porquememeon. Broly: Kakaroto. Vegeta: Como sea. Goku: Hola Veguis. Vegeta: Kagarruta. ¿A que has venido? Goku: A buscar al sujeto que destruyo la galaxia del sur, ¿fuiste tu? Vegeta: Nel. (C va) Paragus: Ola. Goku: Ola. ¿Um? Broly: Hrrrrr. ¡Kakaroto! ¡Kakaroto! ¡Kakaroto! Paragus: ¡Tranquilízate Broly! Broly: Hrrrrr-agh. ¿Ka...karoto? Paragus: Mucho mejor. Lo lamento. Déjame contarte lo que ocurre... Paragus: ...hace muchas lunas, Broly había nacido junto contigo, tu no dejabas de llorar y eso provoco que Broly también llorara, pero ese llanto fue que en su cerebro, sus neuronas iban muriendo a pasos agigantados al grado de que cuando aprendió a hablar, lo único que pudo decir fue "Kakaroto", su primera, ultima y única palabra. Cuando el Rey Vegeta dio la orden de matar a Broly, yo interferí, con suerte pude rescatarlo. Paragus: ...el poder de Broly fue tal que ayudo tanto a el como a mi a huir con vida de la destrucción del Planeta Vegeta. En su adolescencia, el me arranco un ojo. No tuve mas remedio que mandar a hacer un collar para frenar su maldad. Broly: ¿Kakaroto? ¿Kakaroto Kakaroto? ¡¡¡KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Paragus: ¡Ugh! Paragus: Finalmente pude controlar al jueputa. Por mas que intente detenerlo, su deseo de venganza y rencor siempre vuelve. Ahora si me permites. Goku: Pobre Brawly. Después de buscar a quien destruyo la galaxia del sur, ¡buscare al malparido que le hizo eso a mi nuevo amigo! Paragus: ¡Broly! ¡Broly estas bien! Broly: ¡K-K-K! ¡KAKAROTO! ¡¡¡KAKAROTO!!! ¡¡¡KAKAROTO!!! ¡¡¡KAKAROTOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Broly se transforma nuevamente... Broly: ¡Kakaroto! Al día siguiente... Paragus: ¡Rey Vegeta! ¡Espere por favor! Vegeta: Nigga jódete, yo me largo de aquí, este lugar no tiene la mejor calidad para un rey. Paragus: ¡Por favor quédese hasta mañana! Le juro que me acabo de contactar con ese Super Sayajin Legendario que quiere desafiar a la realeza y me dijo que mañana no tendría problemas en enfrentarlo a usted y probar su valía como rey, solo así tendrá lo que usted me pide, rey Vegeta! (Si mis cálculos son correctos, el día de hoy el asteroide chocara y todos morirán.) Vegeta: ¡Chíngate! ¡Y tu que me ves! Broly: ¡Ka. Ka. Ro. To! Goku: Hola a todos, ¿Paragus? ¿Broly? ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe quien destruyo la galaxia del sur? Paragus: ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Quien destruiría la galaxia del sur?! Seguramente ese legendario Super Sayajin que estamos buscando. Trunks: ¡Papa! ¡No creas esas mentiras! ¡¿Ves esa ciudad de ahí?! ¡Esclavizo gente para construir un imperio capitalista en el que la tasa de inflación seria mas grande que lo que cobran generalmente en países careros, imagínate que una simple y diminuta pelotita que debería costar 100 (tu moneda nacional) y en lugar de eso cuesta 50.000 (tu dinero nacional)! Vegeta: Paragus. ¿Es eso cierto? Paragus: Pues...así es...su majestad... Vegeta: Veo que no eres tan malo después de todo. Siempre quise vivir la vida de un presidente de Chile, Venezuela, México o algún otro país con un gobierno que le vive robando a la gente, o mejor aun, me estas dando la oportunidad de gobernar como un poderoso magnate. Paragus, te asciendo a "Gran Visir real". Paragus: Vaya, estoy muy halagado, con gusto serviré lealmente a su gobierno como si fuéramos Smithers y Burns. ???: ¡Ah! ???: ¡¡¡ES EL MONSTRUO QUE DESTRUYO NUESTRO PLANETA Y NUESTRA GALAXIA!!! Goku: ¿De que galaxia son ustedes? ???: La galaxia del sur. Goku: ¡Maldito! ¡Te encontré! Paragus: ¡Shamonianos soplones! ¡Finalmente han desenmascarado mi plan! ¡Pero no queda mucho tiempo ya que este planeta sera destruido junto con ustedes! ¿Broly? Broly: ¡¡¡HRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Broly: ¡Kakaroto! ¡Kakaroto! ¡Kakaroto! ¡Kakaroto! Goku: ¡Mi nombre no es Kakaroto! ¡Mi nombre es Goku! Broly: ¡¡¡KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Vegeta: ¡Ese poder! ¡El Legendario Super Sayajin no tiene un poder inferior a ese! ¡De hecho no existe nadie que supere ese poder! Broly: Kakaroto. Broly: Kakaroto Kakaroto Kakaroto Kaka. Goku: Ammm. ¿Ayuda? Goku, Gohan y Trunks huyen de Broly... Broly: ¡¡¡KAKAROTOOOOO!!! Broly empieza a perseguir a nuestros héroes... Goku: ¡Usemos el Super Sayajin! Goku, Gohan y Trunks se transforman en Super Sayajin... Goku: ¡Veamos si puedes derriba-! Goku: ¡Mierda nos derroto de un solo puñetazo! Trunks: ¡Como Saitama! Vegeta: Ese...ese tipo... Paragus: Así es, Broly tiene una fuerza descomunal, de hecho incluso Saitama tiembla al escuchar el nombre de Broly, el venció a Saitama en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el pelonchas salio con vida pero quedo aterrado e impresionado al mismo tiempo por ver tal poder emanar de mi hijo. Vegeta: ¡No! ¡Kakaroto! ¡Trunks! ¡Gohan! ¡No intenten vencer a Broly! ¡Es el hombre mas fuerte del universo! Broly continua dándole palizas a nuestros héroes... Broly: ¡Kakakakakaka! Broly: ¡Kakaroto Kaka Kaka Kaka Kakaroto! Goku: ¡Broly! ¡Realmente eres un guerrero muy fuerte pero déjame decirte que por mas veces nos derrotes, vamos a continuar intentando vencerte ¿Porque? Porque TheProjectXZoneFan1997 así lo quiere. El Maestro Roshi llega con Oolong y Krillin... Roshi: ¡Muy bien aquí estoy! Roshi saca esteroides... Roshi: ¡Veamos si Broccoli tiene lo necesario para vencer a este viejo hombre! Oolong: No se llama Broccoli, se llama Broly. Roshi: ¡Ahora sigue mis pasos de baile así y así! Roshi: ¿Como...es que me venció de un solo golpe...? Broly: Kakaroto. Broly destruye el planeta de los Shamonianos... Shamoniano: ¡No! Broly: ¡Kakakakakaka! Goku: ¡Tenemos que ganarle cueste lo que cueste! Broly: Hmmm. ¡¡¡KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Broly noquea a Gohan y a Trunks otra vez... Goku: ¡No! Yamcha aparece... Goku: ¡Yamcha! Yamcha: No te preocupes Goku, yo me encargare de ese monstruo. Broly: Hrrrrr. Goku: ...carajo... Broly: ¡¡¡KAKAROTOOOOO!!! El ataque de Broly golpea a Goku... Goku: ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Gohan: Es...muy fuerte... Goku: No podemos derrotarlo ni en Super Sayajin. Broly: Kakaroto. Broly le lanza otra bola de energía a Gohan pero es destruida por Piccolo quien agarra a Gohan y lo pone en tierra firme... Broly: ¡¿Kakaroto?! Piccolo: ¡Gohan! ¿Estas bien? ¡Toma una semilla del ermitaño! Gohan: Señor...Piccolo... Piccolo: Espera aquí, iré a darle una a tu padre. Piccolo le da una semilla del ermitaño a Goku... Goku: Gracias, ya me siento mucho mejor. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo y Trunks rodean a Broly... Broly: Kakaroto. Kakaroto Kakaroto. ¡¡¡KAKAROTO!!! Broly nuevamente derriba a los Guerreros Z, mandando a Piccolo lejos... Paragus: La batalla parece estar llegando a su clímax. Y con ella este miserable planeta. Vegeta: No...¡¡¡ESTAMOS CONDENADOS!!! ¡¡¡SE ACABO!!! ¡¡¡ESE SUJETO ES MUY FUERTE!!! Piccolo: ¡¡¡QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!!! ¡¡¡SI NO ESTAS COLABORANDO CON NOSOTROS DÉJATE DE LLORIQUEAR MALDITA PERRA EN CELO!!! Vegeta: ¡¿No ves lo que esta pasando?! Vegeta: ¡Nuestros amigos no pueden hacer nada ante ellos! ¡Es inútil ganarle a Broly! Piccolo: Bueno, tal vez cambiaría todo si TU te lanzas a la acción. Vegeta: (Oh la ironía) Broly: ¡¿Kakaroto Kakarot?! Vegeta se levanta y dirige la mirada a Broly... Vegeta: ¡Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a mis amigos! ¡¡¡HRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Vegeta: ...pringles...¡¡¡DAUGH!!! Broly noquea a Vegeta, mientras tanto con Paragus... Paragus: Hora de largarme de aquí, y de finalmente deshacerme de mi aborto viviente. Broly: ¡Kakaroto! Paragus: ¡B-Broly! ¿E-Escuchaste lo que dije, verdad? Broly: ¡Kakaroto! Paragus: ¡No! ¡No me refería a ti como aborto viviente! ¡Te quiero mucho, Broly! Broly: ¡Kakaroto! Broly agarra la nave de Paragus... Broly: ¡¡¡KAKAROTOOOOO!!! Paragus: ¡BROLY! ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡POR FAVOUMGH!!! Broly: ¡¡¡KAKAROTOOOOO!!! Broly arroja a Paragus al asteroide, matándolo... Goku: No podemos vencerlo. Como desearía que Freezer estuviera aquí. O Cooler. Piccolo: ¡Yo desearía que el Dr.Kochin me secuestrara nuevamente! Trunks: ¡Yo preferiría que 17 y 18 estuvieran aquí para darme golpizas, pero ellos están DENTRO DE CELL! Vegeta: Como desearía que Turles estuviera aquí para ayudarnos. Gohan: Turles murió. Lo mato papa. Vegeta: ¡¿Que?! Gohan: Extraño ser secuestrado por Garlick Jr. o Raditz. O vivir en una dictadura dirigida por Lord Slug. Goku: Tengo una idea. Esta definitivamente es la ultima oportunidad. Denme su energía. Lo acabare de un golpe. Broly: ¡¡¡HRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Goku: ¡Este es tu fin! Broly: ¡¡¡GHUAGH!!! ¡¡¡KAKAROTO!!! Broly: ¡¡¡KAKAROTOOOOO!!! Broly explota junto con Neo Planeta Vegeta... Epilogo Inmediatamente, nuestros héroes son rescatados por Krillin, Roshi, Oolong y los Shamonianos... Piccolo: Como que estamos un poco atascados, ¿no creen? Mientras tanto con Kaiosama... Kaiosama del Norte: ¿Ves? Te dije que lo iban a lograr. Kaiosama del Sur: (FDP) ¡Muchas gracias, Kaio del Norte! ¡Te estoy en deuda! Mientras tanto con Goku y Gohan... Goku: ¡Milk! ¡Ya volvimos! Milk: ¡¡¡GOHAN!!! ¡¡¡TE QUEDASTE SIN ESTUDIOS POR ESTE AÑO!!! Goku: ¡Milk! ¡Mis pasatiempos favoritos son la literatura y los deportes! Milk se desmaya... Goku: ¡Milk! ¡¿Que ocurre?! ¡¡¡MILK!!! ¡¡¡DESPIERTA!!! ¡¡¡NO TE VAYAS SIN DAR A LUZ A GOTEN!!! Gohan: Espera. ¡¿Tendré un hermanito?! Goku: ¡Ay arruine la sorpresa! Personajes *Kaiosama del Norte *Kaiosama del Sur (Debut no físico) *Bubbles *Goku *Milk/Chichi *Krillin *Gohan *Maestro Roshi *Oolong *Dr.Brief *Panchy *Bulma *Trunks *Trunks del Futuro *Vegeta *Paragus (Muerte) *Monika (Cameo) *Cell *Broly (Muerte) (Antagonista) *Tao Pai Pai *Tohru (Cameo) *Jerry (Cameo) *Yamcha (Muerte) *Piccolo Hechos Importantes *La Galaxia del Sur es destruida. *Debut no físico del Kaiosama del Sur *Se revela que hay 3 Kaiosamas mas y que el Kaiosama que entreno a Goku es el de la zona norte. *Se revela que Broly es el Super Sayajin Legendario y también fue el quien destruyo la galaxia del sur. *Mueren Paragus y Broly. Transformaciones *Super Sayajin Restringido (Broly) *Super Sayajin Legendario (Broly) *Super Sayajin (Goku, Gohan, Trunks) *100% de Poder (Roshi) *Ultra Super Sayajin (Vegeta) Canciones *Mission! Ken・Kou・Dai・Ichi *Rush Rush - Paula Abdul *The Right Stuff - New Kids On The Block *Your Reality - Jillian Ashcraft *THE HERO - JAM Project Carteles de Bob Esponja *Varias Bromas Malas Después *Unos Momentos Después Muerte de Yamcha Yamcha muere a manos de Broly en un intento humillante de vencerlo... Referencias *Dragon Ball Z Abridged *Par de Reyes Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Dragon Ball Adventure